Escogiendo nombres de bebé
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Charlie y Claire tienen una plática sobre posibles nombres de bebé. CharlieClaire, situado antes del episodio 10. Fluff, cursi, ningún spoiler.


- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre para el pequeño?

Claire dejó de escribir en su diario, girando su cabeza para sonreírle a Charlie. Él, con media sonrisa algo nerviosa, se sentó frente a ella, sus pies clavándose en la arena.

- ¿Para el bebé? No realmente. – Claire descansó una mano sobre su vientre, regalándole una sonrisa. – He estado… esperando a saber el sexo, supongo. – dijo, cambiando de la idea al último minuto.

Si Charlie notó esto no dijo nada, jugando con su anillo. Parecía extrañamente ansioso, casi temblando. Ella sabía que no podía ser por el clima.

- ¿Así que te gustan las sorpresas, eh? – volvió a darle esa media sonrisa.

- … podrías decir eso, sí. – rió suavemente. El bebé pareció también encontrar esto divertido (o por el contrario, no encontraba la ironía agradable): el bulto pateó fuerte y ella puso su mano ahí.

- ¿Quieres un niño o una niña? Las niñas son mucho más bonitas, déjame decirte… bueno, no cuando nacen. – el músico arrugó la nariz. – Cuando nacen, todos son pequeñas cosas rojas, arrugadas y lloronas. Pero las niñas definitivamente mejoran.

Ella rió entonces; un sonido claro que se mezclaba con las olas.

- ¿Tienes experiencia con bebés recién nacidos, Charlie?

- No mucha, sólo con mi sobrina… - murmuró, antes de alegrarse visiblemente. - ¡Pero mírate! Prueba viviente de que mis palabras están llenas de sabiduría.

- ¿Bromeas? Parezco algo que al Green Peace le gustaría proteger y regresar al océano.

Charlie la miró un momento, frunciendo el ceño, antes de sacudir la cabeza en negativa.

- En lo absoluto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué va a ser el bebé? – preguntó, volviendo al tema del nombre.

- Lo he estado llamando 'él' desde que llegamos a esta isla. – susurró Claire, casi como si fuera un secreto.

- ¿De verdad? No deberías de pelear tus instintos. – aseguró con voz muy segura de sí. – Ahora… - súbitamente Charlie palideció un momento, aparentemente mareado. La australiana hizo un movimiento de tratar de enderezarse, pero él la detuvo con su mano. – No, no, estoy bien.

- ¿De verdad? – según lo veía, todavía parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- Me quiere dar un resfriado, al parecer. Supongo que no estoy hecho para climas tropicales.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Absolutamente! Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos?

- ¿Estabas hablando sobre el hecho que creo que mi hijo va a ser niño…?

- ¡Oh, sí! – volvió a sonreír y la australiana se calmó. – Cómo decía¡sólo deberías de tener en cuenta nombres de varón!

- He estado haciendo algo parecido… más bien tachando los que definitivamente no lo llamaré.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Por ejemplo… - Claire abrió su diario otra vez, buscando por las páginas y sonrió. – Robin.

- ¿Robin¿Porqué Robin no?

Ella soltó una risita. – Robin como en Robinson Crusoe.

Charlie soltó un resoplido de risa entonces. Claire continuó con su risa suave, incluso cuando el bebé empezó a patear nuevamente.

- Bueno, supongo que entonces también debes de tachar 'Gilligan'.

- Jonás es un gran no. – se vio nuevamente en duda. – Si no quiero que se lo coma una ballena.

- Entonces tampoco Simbad.

- Ni Ulises.

- ¡Definitivamente, Ulises no¡Toda su tripulación murió en horribles maneras y nunca regresó a casa!

- Eventualmente regresó… pero sí, Ulises también está tachado.

Estaban pensando más nombres que no podrían escoger cuando Hurley, algo alejados de ellos, le habló a Charlie.

- ¡Hey, amigo¡Ya nos vamos¿Vienes?

- Er… ¡sí, en un segundo! – Charlie giró hacia Claire con una sonrisa enorme. Parecía más calmado aunque seguía temblando un poco. - ¿Por qué no vienes? Es agradable y fresco y tenemos toda el agua que quieras.

- Estoy bien aquí, gracias. – aseguró ella mientras señalaba las botellas de agua que le habían traído y las sombras cubriéndola. El ceño de Charlie se frunció un momento antes de que volviera a sonreír, levantándose y sacudiendo sus pantalones.

Bueno, ya veremos sobre eso.


End file.
